<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hentai by Hyux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037335">Hentai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux'>Hyux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Creampie, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of hentai, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, Voyeurism, balls, cock and balls, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung used to watch... certain types of porn, everyone in the group knew this but no one had ever said anything, knowing how the other would be very very very embarrassed... Or so they believed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hentai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung used to watch... certain types of porn, everyone in the group knew this but no one had ever said anything, knowing how the other would be very very very embarrassed... Or so they believed.</p><p>One of the few days off that were granted to everyone, the dormitory was empty, except for Jeongin and Jisung.<br/>"hyung~"<br/>Jeongin opened the door without thinking, finding his beloved Hyung hugging a fairly long pillow, completely naked and sweaty.<br/>He immediately closed his eyes, surprised by what he saw.<br/>"what- o-oh fuck I'm sorry i-"</p><p>Jisung blushed, taking the the pillow to cover his face as well.<br/>"i-im sorry!”<br/>He exclaimed, stopping the video that was still going on his pc.<br/>“I-innie please... d-don't tell anything... I.."</p><p>Jeongin stood still for a few seconds in front of the door, finally deciding to go inside, he then slowly closed the door, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"where you watching... Hentai?"<br/>Jeongin asked and Jisung nodded, blushing even more.<br/>"c-can... can we watch it together?"<br/>Jeongin slowly opened his eyes and bit his lip.</p><p>“y-you… really..?”</p><p>“y-yeah… i’m curious… ”<br/>He justified himself and Jisung chuckled, making space for him on the bed.</p><p>“wait, I'll get dressed"<br/>He said getting up and quickly putting on a long shirt as the younger covered his eyes.</p><p>"what's the name of the one you're seeing now?"<br/>He asked as Jisung sat back down by his side, trying to hide the erection that was still present between his legs.</p><p>“fella pure”<br/>He replied, playing the video from the beginning.<br/>"are you sure you want to watch this?"</p><p>“m-mh”<br/>He nodded as he watched the video carefully.</p><p>The first few minutes seemed quiet enough, until the sex part came and there, Jeongin felt his member react.</p><p>"w-we.. can jerk off t-together if you.. want."<br/>Jisung proposed noticing the tent in Jeongin's pants.</p><p>"w-what?"</p><p>"w-we can jerk off together, you know.... "<br/>He blushed as he placed a hand on Jeongin's obvious erection, which reacted with a gasp.</p><p>“i-i don’t know...”<br/>He whispered, barely squeezing his legs.</p><p>"let Hyung do everything."<br/>He replied with a sudden boost of confidence.</p><p>Jeongin thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded, stopping the video and laying down as the older requested.</p><p>Jisung smiled, leaving a light kiss on his forehead, then stepping between his legs and unbuckling the belt of his pants.</p><p>"hyung.. I-I've never done this with another guy."<br/>Jeongin warned him, hiding behind his hands.</p><p>“aww it’s o-okay baby, let yourself go”<br/>Jisung whispered. He then removed his pants, smiling to see a slight wet spot on his boxers.<br/>“do that girl's moans turn you on so much?”<br/>He asked, slowly caressing his soft legs with his fingertips.</p><p>Jeongin couldn't help but blush at seeing Jisung like that, and at that question, he let out a soft moan.<br/>“y-yes...”<br/>He responded, barely squeezing his legs together causing Jisung to bring his face closer to his crotch.</p><p>“you are a little pervert”<br/>Jiusng murmured smiling and soon after he placed his lips on the tip of his erection, still covered by the fabric of his boxers.</p><p>"I'm not!"<br/>He exclaimed moaning suddenly at the older action.</p><p>"see? a little pervert."<br/>He pulled back as he lowered his boxers, being somewhat amazed at his size.</p><p>Jeongin, if possible, blushed even more trying to hide his private parts with a hand.<br/>"you are more of a-a pervert t-than me"<br/>He whispered, bringing his other hand to Jisung's head.</p><p>"I am, and I'm proud of it."<br/>He responded, taking the tip of Jeongin's cock between his lips, teasing it slowly with his tongue, moving under the head and lingering on the small hole at the top.</p><p>The younger tried to resist moaning, failing as soon as Jisung's soft hand started playing with his balls as well.<br/>"h-hyung not those, p-please."</p><p>"mh~?"<br/>He lifted his gaze without stopping his tongue.</p><p>"sensitive."<br/>Jeongin said, causing Jisung to grow a small smile.</p><p>"even better then."<br/>He giggled shifting from his tip and licking his entire length as he moved down with his head, until he got to his balls and started licking those, bringing his hand to where his mouth was just before.</p><p>Jeongin removed his hand from Jisung's hair, using them both to plug his mouth and not let any sound come out of it.<br/>"h-hyung please~~"<br/>He mewled as he looked at him.</p><p>"please what baby?"</p><p>"I...I w-want... you inside me."<br/>He whispered almost imperceptibly, too embarrassed by that request.</p><p>"aww"<br/>Jisung smiled, taking Jeongin's hands to kiss them.<br/>"of course baby."</p><p>Jisung took off the shirt he had put on just before, making Jeongin do the same with the rest of his clothes.<br/>"you're so beautiful...soft and smooth."<br/>Said the elder as he observed the slightly paddling body beneath him.</p><p>"thank you... s-so are you hyung."<br/>Jeongin murmured, placing his hands on his arms which now were next to his head.</p><p>He smiled, thanking him.<br/>"I'm going to start getting you ready."<br/>He whispered leaning down to kiss his lips softly.</p><p>"please."<br/>He begged him, opening his legs even wider, making a smile appear on Jisung's lips.</p><p>"good boy"<br/>He went back between his legs, resting his tongue on his rim, barely licking it and entering him shortly after.</p><p>Jeongin barely groaned, biting his lip.<br/>The younger was loving the things Jisung was making him feel with simple movements, causing his mind to get more and more foggy.</p><p>'he's so cute'<br/>Jisung thought as he replaced his tongue with a finger, wanting to make sure the other was properly prepped.<br/>"baby, get the lube that's under the pillow, my saliva isn't enough"</p><p>Jeongin nodded, doing as requested and passing the bottle, half empty, to the boy in front of him.</p><p>Jisung took the bottle and spilled some of the liquid on his fingers.<br/>"it's strawberry"<br/>He informed him so as to distract him while he slid two fingers inside him.</p><p>"swee- n-nghh~"<br/>Jeongin was about to speak when he felt the other's fingers enter him and without even paying attention he arched his back and clutched the sheets underneath him.</p><p>"yes baby?"<br/>Jisung asked with a small laugh.<br/>"you are so cute."<br/>He whispered, moving both fingers in different ways, giving him as much pleasure as possible.</p><p>Jeongin wanted to speak, but the only thing that came out of his lips were a series of choked whimpers.<br/>"h-hyung... s-so good, f-feels so good."</p><p>"I know...look at you, you're already so lost just by my fingers."<br/>He watched carefully as the younger's body reacted to each slightest movement of his fingers. Jisung came to the conclusion that he loved having so much power over him, over his beloved Jeongin.</p><p>"It's n-not my fault… i-if you're so good~"<br/>Jeongin said between several moans.<br/>"p-please hyung.. please f-fuck me"<br/>He begged him, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was inside him.</p><p>Jiusng smiled leaning over so he could kiss him, deepening the act almost immediately.<br/>'god... his lips are so soft and wet...'<br/>He thought, casually biting his lower lip.</p><p>Jeongin was still trying to hold back the various whimpers, and ignore the dirty noises his body was making but, when Jisung kissed him, he felt a rush of pleasure, causing him to moan without restraint, not caring anymore if anyone heard him.</p><p>"I see you like to be kissed."<br/>Jisung said, removing his fingers from inside him and quickly opening a condom.</p><p>"n-no... it's just... I-i like to be kissed by y-you"<br/>He corrected him, biting his lip while looking at what he was doing.</p><p>"god...you're so cute."<br/>He giggled, slipping on the condom and placing himself in front of his entrance, barely rubbing the head of his cock against it.<br/>"may I?"<br/>He asked again, wanting to be completely sure the other wanted to do it.</p><p>"I beg you"<br/>He murmured, pulling him against himself with his legs.<br/>"I want hyung inside me."</p><p>At those words Jisung stood there for a few seconds gazing at Jeongin, his face completely red, tears in his eyes from pleasure, his lips plump and wet and the rest of his body trembling from wanting him inside of him. He swore he could cum just at the sight of him in those conditions.</p><p>"okay baby"<br/>He whispered, finally pushing into him slowly.</p><p>Jeongin snuggled up to him, barely scratching his back from the initial pain. <br/>"h-hyung~ h-hurts..." </p><p>Jisung barely growled at the little scratching the other was leaving on his back, but when Jeongin spoke he chuckled a little. <br/>"ssh it will be okay." <br/>He reassured him, stroking his face with one hand. <br/>"trust me" </p><p>The younger bit his lower lip and nodded. <br/>"I-i trust you.." </p><p>Jisung calmly, pushed himself completely into him, letting a series of small moans escape thanks to Jeongin's warmth and tightness.</p><p>When the other was completely inside of him, Jeongin released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding back. <br/>"You're b-bigger than I-i imagined." </p><p>He giggled, kissing his lips and then his neck, biting him softly. <br/>"I'll take that as a compliment" </p><p>"it is!" <br/>He exclaimed amused placing his hands on his face. <br/>"Y-You can move." </p><p>At those words Jisung waited no longer, immediately beginning to move slowly backwards and then forwards. </p><p>"h-hyung" <br/>Jeongin arched his back again, sliding his hands under the other's arms so that he could hug him. </p><p>"fuck, y-you're so tight~" <br/>The older moaned too as he gradually increased the speed of his hips, wanting to make Jeongin feel good. </p><p>Jeongin didn't answer right away, too busy enjoying the moment he had imagined for so long.<br/>"you're good."<br/>He commented suddenly moaning in his ear.</p><p>"Thank you."<br/>Jisung quickly replied feeling himself getting closer and closer to his limit.</p><p>The younger barely turned his gaze over, chuckling to see how the older man seemed to be enjoying it more than him.</p><p>"i-im close"<br/>He whispered, slowing his thrusts.</p><p>"o-oh"<br/>He was taken off guard at his affirmation.</p><p>"i-i can k-keep going if you want"</p><p>Jeongin shook his head.<br/>"c-cum"<br/>He stammered finding himself wanting the other to cum in him, but remembering that he had on a condom.<br/>“w-wait… I want you to c-cum in me…”</p><p>"o-okay."<br/>He nodded, removing himself from inside of him and quickly removing the condom that was completely wet from their fluids, both inside and out.<br/>"R-ride me baby."</p><p>Jeognin nodded and without hesitation he had Jisung lie down where he was just moments before, then sitting on his lap.<br/>"you're so beautiful.."<br/>He said leaning down so he could kiss him, and as their lips collided again, he took Jisung's cock in one hand and slowly made it enter him, lowering his hips almost immediately.</p><p>Jisung didn't care if someone had seen or heard them since he was completely focused on Jeongin and the feelings he was experiencing for the first time in a long time.</p><p>When they broke away from the kiss the younger began to move quickly, resting his hands on Jisung's chest and casually teasing his nipples.</p><p>"If you keep this up I don't know how long I can hold back."<br/>He warned him with a soft laugh laying his hands on his hips to barely squeeze them.</p><p>"maybe that's what I want." <br/>He said with a smile letting him know he was close too.</p><p>"cum with me"<br/>Uisung whispered giving an upward thrust and making them both moan.</p><p>"fuckfu- c-close"<br/>He meowed and shortly after that they both were cumming.</p><p>Jeongin collapsed on top of Jisung, panting. Their gilt sweaty skins touching each other were hot, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.</p><p>“wow...”</p><p>“..yeah… wow..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>